


Promise

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [24]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau broke a promise.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Jester; promise (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Promise

A promise was a promise, whether it was a solemn oath or a pinky swear.  When you promised, it was forever.  Jester firmly believed that you kept your promises.

Which is why she was so confused by Beau.  With crossed arms, Jester looked down at her disapprovingly.  Hadn’t they promised each other to never eat licorice, the most disgusting of edible things, deceitfully disguised as “candy?”

Beau bit off another piece. “What?” she asked, mouth full.

Jester told her.

“Wait.  When did I promise that?”

Jester waggled her eyebrows and stared intensely at Beau.  Then she nodded, satisfied.  “You remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
